One thing I can´t tell him
by Cerdo Volador
Summary: Los pensamientos de Sam sobre Dean.SUPERNATURAL [digase, q de la serie de supernatural, si no la conoces, no problem, tu solo entra y lee, doy un mini intro para captarla XD


_Mi primer y tal vez unica traduccion! es buenisimo y tierno, perfecto para quien apenas se inicia en el wincest XD_

_Bien, dicho a grandes rasgos, y para quienes no sepan: Supernatural es una serie de TV excelente q trata sobre los hermanos Winchester (por eso es Wincest: Winchester + Incest), Sam (el menor, alto, tierno y con ojos de cachorrito q derriten a todos XD... ver la imagen q tengo aqui) y Dean (sexy macho men, ojazos verdes, cabello claro, piel dorada babas), en fin XD el punto es q ellos dos cazan fantasmas, demonios y demás cosas sobrenaturales (de ahí el título), la madre de ambos murio a manos d un demonio y su padre anda desaparecido, Sam se rebeló 2 años antes de q empieza la serie y se va a estudiar a la universidad pero Dean va por el para q lo acompañe a encontrar al papá, la novia de Sam (Jess) muere igual q la mamá cuando él se va y eso lo trauma d por vida o.o..._

_Este fic se situa luego del capitulo "The Benders", primera temporada, trata de una familia... humana... XD q les gusta cazar humanos, a quienes secuestran y luego matan..._

_Excelente serie, la recomiendo al 100, es en la unica ocasión en q me ha gustado el twincest, lo cual es decir mucho XD._

_Para + información: http// z13 . invisionfree . com / Supernatural Foro / index . php?actidx_

---

Título original: One thing I can´t tell him

"una cosa que no puedo decirle"

Autor: MF Luder.

Categoría: Dean/Sam, Wincest

Palabras clave: slash, incesto, angst

Marco temporal: Luego de "The Benders"

Rating: PG

Spoilers: Nada serio.

Disclaimer: Le pertenecen a WB y quien sea que produzca el show.

Archivo: Archivo Sam/Dean, mi LJ, el archivo slash de Biani, quien sea, por favor dejame saber para poder visitar y acariciar a mi bebé en la proxima ocasión ;-)

Summary: los pensamientos de Sam sobre Dean.

Feedback: ¡Por supuesto!

MulderLovesScullyForever hotmail. com (sí, lo sé, fandom equivocado)

Notas de autor: Odio los fics/novelas en primera persona, no entiendo por qué tuve esta idea. Pero lo hice y no puedo resistir al hombre. Pero advierto que es mi primer fic en primera persona. No se acostumbren. No verán esto muy seguido.

Agradecimientos a mi Beta: Gracias dobles a Xscribe y Siberian Skys, ambos me ayudaron mucho.

Inspiración: ... los hombres gay son más parecidos emocionalmente, que sus contrapartes heterosexuales. En lugar de que solo uno sea distante, incomunicativo y emocionalmente impedido, ambos lo son. --Minotauro.

-------------------------------------

Amo mirar a Dean durante la cacería. No que tenga muy seguido la oportunidad; normalmente estoy tan ocupado como él. Pero si hay una pausa, con gusto la utilizo como ventaja, no para recuperar el aliento, solo para observarlo.

Creo que su habilidad con las armas es excepcional, y cuando se mueve para apuntar mejor, es como si el mundo entero se detuviera, esperando, para mirar la línea de la bala golpear el blanco. Esa arma -la que sea que este usando- se convierte en él. Incluso el agua bendita y los cerillos se convierten en una extensión suya, como si fuera algún superhéroe con aquellos poderes religiosos para matar demonios.

Jamás tuve fantasías con los héroes de los comics. Lo prometo.

Entonces existen los momentos en que lo hieren y es mi turno de jugar al caballero-de-brillante-armadura. Excepto, que me siento más como la damisela que tuvo la suerte de que su principe no muriera en la caída - solo teniendo sus ojos fijos en los brezos. (NdT: Dígase divagando XD)

Tampoco he tenido nunca fantasías sobre princesas.

Sin embargo, cuando es su turno de venir y rescatarme por que he sido estupido, aunque luché como una comadreja; es como si pudiera ver el caballo, el metal reluciente y la sonrisa encantadora. En la realidad, se que es solo él, herido y sangrante como yo, mostrando una mueca o el fulgor de la muerte en sus ojos. Pero aun sigue siendo mi hermano mayor, mi principe.

Y cuando ambos estamos sanando, sufriendo juntos, y cuando miro su barbilla moverse arriba y abajo, sabiendo que está vivo... bueno, es mejor que cualquier cuento de hadas que jamás haya leído. Siendo conciente de que sin importar lo que suceda, él es invencible. Algunas veces él se cree dios. Yo sé que lo es.

Podria decirle todo esto. Él seguramente se reiría. Me miraría fijamente y diría, "estás loco" y luego simplemente lo olvidaría.

Pero ciertamente existe una cosa que jamás compartiré con él. Algo que he intentado limpiarme cada día, esperando que con la ducha lograré eliminarlo junto con la suciedad.

Dean tiene una chica en cada pueblo.

Yo tengo a Dean.

No podría decir cuando empezó. Solo que un día desperté y con el sol del amanecer lo miré y me di cuenta de que lo amo más que a un hermano. O más que solo hermanos. Tan simple como eso. Tal vez por qué fue el unico que puede entender. Tal vez por qué es impresionante. O tal vez por qué me golpee muy fuerte la cabeza.

Esa mañana, vomité.

Cuando él caminó al baño, tocando mi hombro y preguntandome con un gruñido adormilado, si estaba bien, yo me estremecí y lo hice de nuevo.

Después de todo, no es su culpa que cuando me toque, su calor se quede presente en mi más tiempo del que debería.

Desde entonces he intentado resistirme - pelear contra el abrumador impulso que me hace desear pedirle perdón y rogarle que me toque, y después pedirselo una y otra vez.

No puedo disminuirlo a mi nivel, mi personal rebanadita de infierno.

Pero luego de esos desvaríos - una familia humana más extraña que cualquier espiritu-come-carne – después de que me he dado por vencido con respecto a él, luego de que pienso que seré asesinado, luego él, entonces yo de nuevo y finalmente ambos siendo liberados... resulta demasiado. Tal vez si Jess no hubiera muerto y pudiese llamarla simplemente para escucharla hablar, tal vez no lo habría hecho. Ni siquiera me habría dado cuenta de mis sentimientos por Dean. Pero ella está muerta y esa noche yo mismo necesitaba saber que estoy vivo.

Cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos, me detuve cabizbajo, Dean siguó caminando, y hablé.

"¿Dean?"

"¿Sí?"

Lo miré y entonces él también se detuvo, y simplemente abrió sus brazos.

No me pude resistir.

Caminé hacia ese cálido abrazo, mi cuerpo estremecido cuando susurró en mi oído, "Está bien, Sammy. Estamos bien." Ni siquiera le corregí mi nombre. Y lo jalé mientras miraba fijamente aquella fuerte mirada que no obstante, me confortaba.

Y me incliné. Solo un casto beso en los labios. Hasta que él gruño profundamente y perdi el poco control que me quedaba, terminando mi lengua explorando sus labios. Los cuales abrió sorpresivamente, y se fue toda mi vida y alma en los siguientes treinta segundos durante los que me besó: hambriento, duro, caliente, y oh-muy-parecido al cielo.

Entonces se estaba separando antes de que yo pudiera siquiera mover mis manos de su espalda a su cabello o el rostro o las caderas. Respiró profundamente y lamió sus labios antes de mostrar una mirada confundida y hablar, rompiendo mi corazón.

"Yo también estaba asustado. Me daba miedo que te mataran. Cuando escuché aquel disparo..." se detuvo, asintiendo con la cabeza. "Pero estamos vivos. Y eso es lo único que importa, ¿entendido?" No esperó respuesta alguna de mi que estaba ahí, de pie sintiendo que la vida se me iba más rápido de lo que mi sangre jamás podría, y sin embargo más vivo que nunca por que él me devolvió el jodido beso. Simplemente miré como sonreía y decía, "Vamos, Tomemos el camino." (NDT: prefiero la frase original: Let´s hit the road... es tan Dean... suspiro, oks! sigo la traduccion!)

Y desde entonces, no lo hemos vuelto a mencionar, ninguno de los dos. No será mencionado, jamás. Así que me sentaré aquí, mirando como sus musculos se mueven bajo esa piel dorada, mientras se sienta a limpiar su arma, cubierto solo por una simple toalla, el aire humedo luego de que tomara un baño caliente. Y yo intentaré imitar su gracia y poder en la cacería, esperando ser más como él, cerca en cualquier sentido, y cuando eso falle, simplemente volveré a ser el "chico universitario".

Seguiré tratando de purgarme este deseo.

Y seguiré amandolo.

------------------------------

El rincón de Cerdo volador.

Hello! este fic lo "traduje" si a eso se le puede llamar traduccion XD, intentaré corregirlo, pero no prometo nada jajaja :P

La dirección de la historia original es (obviando espacios): http// www . freehost . ag / biani / MFLuder stories / OneThing . htm

Escrita por MF Luder XD

No se a ustedes, pero a mi me gustó mucho mucho, MUCHO este fic, así q por eso decidí traerlos para ustedes, aun a pesar de q mis lectoras son puro H/D XD espero q se paseen por este para q conozcan la magia de Supernatural, mejor dicho, la magia de Sam y Dean

Gracias por leer y comentar, no duden q la autora recibirá sus respuestas ;)

MF Luder: Thanks! finally here it is ;)


End file.
